


I Can Hear The Bells

by kestra_troi



Series: My First, Mine First [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Public Blow Jobs, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives Sam to school...smut ensues. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear The Bells

**Author's Note:**

> So Supernatural was the first fandom I ever wrote slash for waaaay back in the day. I never did anything with that story and if I can find it again I might post it idk. 
> 
> This story came to me yesterday and wouldnt leave me alone. The age of Dean and Sam arent explicitly stated, but Sam is still in high school, so he is most likely underage (hence the warning). This is the first time in recent history that I have written a Dean and Sam slash fic. I hope you enjoy it...
> 
> Oh btw the title comes from the title of a song in the musical Hairspray. A good Broadway musical, an okay Hollywood film.

Dean was driving Sam to school against Sam’s will. Sam had planned to just walk to his high school. The motel they were staying at wasn’t that far away, but someone i.e. Dean had turned off Sam’s alarm so Sam had gotten up later than he planned. And now with the lackadaisical way Dean was driving Sam was going to be late, and he was never late.

"Deeeeaaaannn…" Sam whined petulantly. "I’m gonna be late!"

"Nonsense!" Dean huffed as he continued on his merry way, driving with the tenacity of a sloth. "I’ll get you there in plenty of time, baby boy. Relax. Enjoy the ride."

It was Sam’s turn to huff and puff as he crossed his arms and pouted a very manly pout, but he didn’t argue anymore. Sam had seen the look in Dean’s eye. It was his mischievous look, his ‘I-gotta-idea-and-you-ain’t-gonna-like-it’ look. Sam had learned to recognize that look, especially since he and Dean had been ‘training’ together. That look usually meant Dean was gonna make Sam cum real hard but only after teasing him, playing with him, toying with him. Sam knew he shouldn’t let his older brother get away with this, but his downstairs brain overrode his upstairs brain and Sam liked getting off, especially when it was Dean getting him off. So Sam sat there and pouted while Dean drove.

By the time they got to the school parking lot and Dean had cut the engine, Sam had about five minutes to get to his locker and hightail it to his first class. But once the car was parked Dean locked the doors.

"Deeeeaaannn! I’m gonna be late! I’ll get detention… AGAIN!"

Dean smirked remembering Sam’s last detention, that he may or may not have caused, and like any good older brother he denied any culpability. It wasn’t his fault his little baby brother got caught with his pants down in the school bathroom jerking off. Dean had explicitly told him in the text he sent to be quiet, but Sam was loud in bed, and if Dean was being honest he liked loud Sam, which was why they never got to ‘train’ when their dad was around. Fortunately John was off on a hunt in Nowheresville, Kentucky, leaving Dean and Sam alone for two or three weeks. As of now they had maybe a week or so left before John came home and Dean intended to make the best of the time they had left.

"Take off your pants, Sammy." Dean requested sweetly.

Dumbstruck Sam didn’t move, just gaped at his older brother incredulous. Dean looked around and then took action. He leaned over and gave his stunned younger brother a swift kiss on the lips before groping him through his jeans.

"Dean…" Sam moaned enjoying for a moment the feel of his brother’s hand on his suddenly rock hard dick, but only just a moment though. "Dean, stop. No. I’m gonna be late…"

Dean kept fondling his brother but he did pull away to take another glance around and say, "So be late, Sammy. Being a couple minutes late ain’t gonna kill ya. Gimme some sugar baby and I’ll let you go."

Sam love-hated when Dean gave him little teases like this. He loved it cause a) it was Dean and Sam fucking loved kissing Dean; and b) it meant he was the one in charge in a way, for once. But that was also what he hated about all this: he never really had the power he never really was in charge Dean was. Dean was setting the pace giving Sam the ‘option’ of doing whatever he wanted, getting what he wanted, but Sam wasn’t fooled. He knew what was up he just didn’t much care about it. Especially not when Dean was looking at him like he was the most delicious thing Dean had ever tasted. Dean’s words of course, though of course he denied ever saying it despite Sam’s eidetic memory.

Dean gave Sam’s dick a good squeeze to force the issue and Sam whimpered giving in, like he always would when it came to Dean. Sam moved closer to his older brother his eyes locked on his brother’s beautiful mouth. Dean’s supple, curvy, pouty, full, delicious, and… oh-so-fuckable lips had Sam mesmerized as he moved in giving them an experimental lick first.

"Ahhh…" Dean moaned. "…yeah baby boy…gimme some sugar…" Dean waited for Sam to continue their kiss as he went on groping his brother through Sam’s suddenly way-too-tight pants. Licking his lips Sam gave the parking lot in front of them a once over then he surged forward again and made out with his older brother.

The two were a tangle of arms as Dean kept pawing at Sam’s erection and Sam wound an arm around Dean pulling them as close together as they could get in the cramped space of the car and still not be in each other’s laps. The image of sitting on Dean’s lap and being fucked in the car in the school parking lot sent a shock of arousal through Sam straight to his dick, which throbbed at the thought. Sam moaned loudly.

"Shhh, baby boy, don’t want someone to hear us now do ya?" Dean teased as he began using both his hands to unzip Sam’s pants.

Sam came back to reality momentarily, catching Deans’ wrists in his hands, but not really stopping him. "Dean. No. I’m gonna be late…"

Just then the first bell rang. Sam was officially late. Dean smirked as he lowered Sam’s pants down to his thighs, just enough to get a hand on Sam’s dick through the kid’s jockstrap. Sam bucked into Dean’s grip moaning even louder. "Dean!"

"Shhh, baby boy gotta be quiet or someone might hear us…hear you…" Dean leaned in and gave Sam some kisses along his jaw eventually making it to Sam’s ear. As he flicked his tongue around the ear the way Sam liked, Dean kept whispering, "…sides…you gave me some sugar… now I want some salt…"

Sam groaned as he leaked precome into his jock. Feeling the wetness Dean pushed a thumb into that spot causing Sam to shudder and jerk. "DEAN!"

"Shhh, baby…" Dean cooed as he moved down and started sucking a hickey into Sam’s neck. "Lemme suck you…"

Sam yelped. "FUCK! Dean! Yeah!" Sam gave in. Again. "Do it De! Yeah! GOD! Need to come!"

Dean let Sam’s neck out of his mouth taking a second to admire the deep red mark he had put on his brother and then gave Sam a quick kiss. "Gotta keep watch while I’m doin’ it ok? Don’t want anybody seein’ us right?"

"Right, De! Yeah…I’ll keep watch…I’ll—FUCK!!" Sam cursed as Dean wasted no time in uncovering Sam’s dick and taking him to the root. Dean was a master deep-throater, to Sam’s utter delight. He never asked Dean where he got his oral skills though he often wondered. He preferred to just reap the benefits without asking too many questions. As far as he knew, his was the only dick Dean was sucking now, and that’s what mattered.

As wound up as Sam was, and considering his teenage hormones, it didn’t take too long for Sam to be close. Real close. Sam had a hand on the back of Dean’s head, just there to have something do with it really, while his body tensed up ready to come. "SHIT! Gonna cum De! Gonna cum!"

Dean just kept swallowing his brother’s dick until the last possible second when he took a hold of Sam around his balls, keeping him from cumming. Sam practically shrieked jumping out of his skin right on the cusp of his orgasm. "DEAN!!"

"Quiet Sammy…" Dean commanded as he used the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Sam groaned in frustration as his dick throbbed intensely. "Don’t worry baby boy…" Dean said as he used his hand to slick Sam’s dick up with his own profusely leaking precome. "…I’ll get you there. Just wanted to see my baby brother cum is all."

Sam whimpered as Dean began stroking his now extra sensitive dick with his left hand. With his right hand Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s head and brought the teen right up to him so he could lay kiss on his Sammy. Sam meanwhile was a useless, frazzled mess as he kept moaning and moaning louder and louder as Dean brought him closer and closer to cumming again.

Dean pushed Sam’s mouth into the crook of his neck to both muffle Sam’s gratuitous noises and bring his ear close to Dean’s mouth so Dean could whisper his dirty thoughts to his brother. "Gonna cum little brother? Yeah…you’re gonna cum for me…cum for me so good…with this big fuckin’ cock of yours…DAMN boy getting’ so big…you keep on growin’ the way you are soon you’ll be bigger than me…"                 

"DEAN!!!" Sam cried into Dean’s shoulder signaling his fast approaching orgasm.

"Damn, can’t wait…can’t wait for you to grow up, get bigger…can’t wait to choke on your big fat cock Sammy…can’t wait…GOD! You’re so DAMN big already…bet the other jocks are all jealous of you aren’t they…watching you when you shower after practice…YEAH…bet they’re all jealous of Sammy Winchester and his big fuckin’ donkey-dick…"

"DE—!!!" Sam started to call out as he began to shoot his double load before he was cut off by Dean shoving his tongue down his throat. Their kiss was all teeth and slobber and tongue, but neither of them cared. Sam was coming so hard that though his eyes were closed he was seeing white. He was shooting his load all over the place and all he could think was ‘DEAN’. Sam was the one cumming, but his orgasm was all about Dean, how he tasted, how his hands felt, how he smelled.

Dean kept on kissing his baby brother through his intense orgasm though Sam was less than present, too busy cumming his brains out. Feeling smug, cause he was the one who did that, he was the one who made Sam cum so hard he couldn’t breathe right. And fuck if that didn’t make him want to cum in his jeans, but he held back. This was Sam’s moment, and besides he wanted to cum in Sam’s ass later once Sam got out of practice.

Eventually after Sam had shot so much cum his head was spinning, he stopped and went limp in Dean’s arms. Dean slowed down his stroking, but didn’t fully stop, milking his kid brother of all his tasty, salty cum. "Come on Sammy, one more drop…you can do it…"

Sam groaned and writhed from sensitivity, whining, "I can’t De…I can’t…"

"Yeah you can baby…come on…gimme some more…" Dean insisted calmly sounding so damn sure of himself and of Sam. Sam groaned and bucked trying to get out of Dean’s grip, trying to give his brother just one more drop, one more ounce of cum. Sam moaned as he forced out one more spurt of cum for Dean, just for Dean.

"Beautiful baby boy…fuckin’ beautiful…good boy, Sammy…good boy…" Dean praised as Sam went completely boneless and slumped down into the car seat. He watched as Dean brought his cum covered hand to his face. He looked as Dean took a big whiff of his spunk and then proceeded to swallow the whole mess, slurping and licking up the every trace of Sam’s jizz. Sam moaned quietly to himself as his dick that was still kinda hard twitched a little painfully at the sight. With his hand clean Dean threw a sly grin in Sam’s direction before giving his brother a filthy kiss. Sam’s cock twitched feebly again.

"Damn Sammy, still hard? Gotta give you points for stamina. All those damn teenage hormones rushin’ around." Dean bantered as he flicked Sam’s dick.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he shoved the older guy away and shifted towards his side of the car. Dean just laughed evilly as he leaned over and licked up some of Sam’s cum that had landed on the dashboard. Sam’s dick twitched again. Dean was evil, through and through, pure unadulterated evil.

"Oh come on Donkey-dick don’t be moody. That was a damn mighty fine handjob I just gave you there."

Sam blushed. "Don’t call me Donkey-dick!" He demanded forcefully—or he would’ve demanded forcefully if he could’ve caught a full breath. Sam love-hated all of Dean’s pet names for him like: babe, baby, baby boy, Sammy, pretty boy, nerd-jock, etc…but he was not gonna let Dean start calling him Donkey-dick. It was too embarrassing. He was still a teen. He was still at that age where pride in his body and his good looks had yet to replace teen angst and bodily shame. Dean calling him Donkey-dick wouldn’t help.

"Oh calm down, baby…don’t get your dick in a twist." Dean burst out with laughter as he went on. "Cause with a dick like that you’d never get it undone."

"Ha-ha very fuckin’ funny, Dean." Sam snarked as Dean guffawed about his awful, not-funny "joke".

"Aww…come on baby, don’t be a spoil sport. If you wanna freak out about something you should probably freak out about it being 8:30 already."

That killed Sam’s boner in an instant. He looked at the dashboard clock unbelieving. He had missed most of first period. He was so getting detention AGAIN. He thanked God his dad was out of town and wouldn’t be hearing about this.

"SHIT DEAN!" Sam bellowed as Dean went out of his head with laughter. Sam wrangled his cock back into his jock and zipped up his pants in a hurry. He reached for the door handle when Dean grabbed him.

"What’s ya hurry, babe? You’re already late…might as well wait ‘til your second period to head in don’t ya think? No rush…"

"Deeeaannn…"

"Saaaammmmyyyy…" Dean echoed with the same whiny-teen tone. "GOD. Relax. You’ve got time to kill before the next bell…relax."

Despite his better judgment Sam did relax, resting his head on the Impala’s seat. The way he was growing he soon wouldn’t be able to recline in this position. ‘Something else to look forward to…’ Sam mused blushing as he did. Dean of course noticed the adorable blush going up his brother’s face. He had never thought of blushing as being sexy until he saw Sam do it and then, BAM instant sex appeal. He loved seeing his little brother blush.

"Hey, babe what ya thinkin’ bout that’s got you all red?"

Sam’s blush deepened. "Nothing Dean."

"You’re such a bad liar Sammy-boy. I know what’s got you all red…you were thinking on all that hot sex we just had."

"It wasn’t sex Dean." Sam said trying to sound authoritative. "It was just a handjob. And a handjob doesn’t count."

"Oh well excuse me Mr. Smarty-pants I didn’t realize that Donkey-dick Winchester was the holder of all sexual knowledge. I might just have to get on my knees and blow you but been there done that."

"GOD Dean! Whatever. Just let me go." Sam finally began to fidget, trying to pry his wrist out of Dean’s grasp. But seeing as Dean was still bigger and stronger than him, Sam didn’t succeed.

"Hey babe…come here a sec." Dean tempted with a cocky grin and a come-hither look in his eye. Sam slid like an inch closer.

"What Dean?"

"Come. Here." Dean enunciated sounding like an annoyed older brother. Sam hesitantly slid closer to his brother until they were just a few inches apart. Dean gave Sam a chaste peck on the lips and said, "Sorry for making you late, babe…you’re just so damn hot, Sammy. Can barely keep my hands off of you. The way you look, the way you sound, the way you cum, the way you smell…" Dean kissed him again, deeper this time. "…so DAMN hot baby!"

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

_BZZZZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"Oh well, time to go Sammy boy. Don’t wanna be late for second period." Dean quipped as he pulled away from his brother. Sam looked at himself in the car mirror trying to make sure he didn’t look like he just got a handjob from his older brother in their dad’s favorite car. He groaned when he saw the hickey on his neck.

"Dude! Ho--…why!?"

"What?" Dean asked all innocent. "Oh that. Well I gotta let those teen girls and boys know you’re taken Sammy. A big-dicked, strapping boy like you…uh-huh can’t have anyone thinking you’re available."

"Dean I wouldn’t…I couldn’t…"

"I know Sammy." Dean said all serious for once. "I know you’re all mine. I know you wouldn’t go for anybody else. Who else could make you cum so hard you see God?"  

And just like that all the seriousness was gone. Sam huffed as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat and made to get out of the car. As he opened the door Dean gave him his last few pointers for the day.

"Don’t take a shower after practice alright Sammy-boy? Want you smellin’ ripe for me."

Sam blushed all prettily AGAIN. "Yeah…yeah Dean…I know." Sam got out of the car and closed the door behind him.

Dean leaned over and rolled down the passenger-side window some. "And you better not touch yourself today Sammy. No jerking off in bathrooms or anywhere else. Am I clear? ‘Spect you to have a nice big load saved up for me this afternoon. I’m gonna fuck it out of you…And... oh yeah you’re walking home today."

"Dean!" Sam spat as he glanced around and his blush deepened AGAIN. He ducked his head down and talked through the window too. "I know Dean…I won’t…I…yeah…see you…"

With nothing more to say Dean rolled up the window and started the car as Sam rushed over towards the school building. Before he pulled out of the parking spot Dean palmed the hard on in his own pants.

He had been hard the whole time and REALLY needed to blow his wad, but using what little self-control God gave him he stopped himself. He promised himself that he was going to get to cum today. But he was going to save it until he was fucking Sam.

It was times like these that made Dean wish he had a job to go to. Something, anything to distract him all day from thoughts of Sam: how good he tasted, how good he felt in his hand and would feel beneath him, squirming on Dean’s dick, how good he would smell walking straight home after an intense soccer practice. Dean was real glad the coach here at this high school was as extremely psychotic about practice and training as his father was. Sam was usually so worn out at the end of his day he didn’t much care what Dean did to him. And that’s how Dean liked his Sammy…willing and pliant…and smelling ripe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a vague notion of a possible sequel, so if you want to see more of this storyline, please send me comments saying so or kudos work too, but I wont necessarily write one instantly. It all depends on when inspiration strikes and when I can find the time.


End file.
